Legacy of the Labyrinth
by probookworm
Summary: Sequel to Return of the Goblin King. While Jareth is forging ahead in his life, it is time to take a look at Sarah. While she settles into her first year of college, she has no idea what adventures still lie ahead for her and her friends from the Underground.
1. Chapter 1

When his sons were born, Jareth's first thoughts were apprehensive. As a being that could conceivably live forever and never relinquish a throne, it seemed inevitable that they would develop a poor relationship based on that alone. He would know, after all. He and his father Kendryck did not exactly share a cordial relationship.

Moreover, he was at heart, selfish. Now that the woman he loved was his, he did not really want to forego precious time with her. She dismissed his concern as silly. They would only be children a short time and he would have Eluned for eternity.

His second thoughts were of the possibilities. With two children he could further expand his reach in the Underground. While he was undoubtedly powerful within his own domain, there were corners of the Underground that were simply impossible for him to both capture and keep a firm grasp on. His own father's crumbling kingdom was proof of that. He had over stretched himself and did not have the magic to protect it. If Jareth was able to maintain a good relationship with the boys it could only help him to grow in power and prestige.

Eluned called the twins Declan and Brennan.

He supposed they were attractive babies. Declan took strongly after Jareth with his pale blond hair and blue eyes. Brennan more closely resembled Eluned with dark hair and eyes and delicate features.

Jareth spared no expense, bringing in tutors for the boys, although more often than not he preferred to train them himself: statecraft, magic, swordplay. He was determined that they would grow to be strong leaders who would make him proud one day.

Little did Jareth or Eluned realize that one of their beloved children would one day tip their entire world on its head.

Nearly four years had passed since Sarah escaped the Labyrinth and rescued Toby. It had been the defining moment in her childhood, giving her that push she needed into adulthood.

That isn't to say that there weren't certain parts of her childhood that she clung to.

As she approached the door to her off campus apartment she heard a thump within and hastily dug her keys from her purse. Typically, freshmen were not allowed to live off campus, but Sarah had leaned on her father heavily, until he had written a letter to the school and rented her an apartment. Of course, she didn't tell him _why_ she needed the privacy of her own place.

Quickly, she slid the key home and bumped the door with her hip. As it swung open, she saw a flash of fur scurrying down the dark hallway and disappear into the second bedroom. She stepped into the room, dumping her school bag and purse unceremoniously into her battered, secondhand arm chair.

"Didymus, Ludo…" she called with a sigh. "Come out here, please."

Slowly, face downcast with guilt, Sir Didymus inched back into the room, Ambrosius at his heels, while Ludo, looking equally as guilty, shuffled behind them.

Sarah put her hands on her hips and looked severely at them. "Didn't we talk about training in the apartment?"

"Yes, M'lady," mumbled Didymus.

Ludo said nothing, but groaned, softly.

Sarah sighed again. "I'm sorry. I know you are bored. I wish you could be free. But, after Jareth killed Hoggle, we agreed this was the safest option." Her eyes filled with tears as she thought about the poor dwarf. When she had gotten safely through her adventure in the Underground, she had never thought about Jareth's rage in the aftermath. The others had fled to her and she was determined to keep them safe.

Ludo looked utterly despondent has he dropped onto her outrageously ugly floral couch. He looked so incongruous sitting there, Sarah couldn't help it, she laughed. She stepped over and hugged him, sweeping Didymus into the embrace as well.

"I can't stay mad at you! But no more, I'm serious!"

"Sowwy," Ludo grumbled.

"On my honor, we will concede to your wishes, M'lady," Sir Didymus piped with a twirling bow.

Sarah moved to sit on the floor in front of the chair and looked at them. She reached over and absently stroked Ambrosius, who curled up next to her on the floor. "I really am sorry. Maybe I can offer to babysit Toby soon. That might liven things up for you, if only for a little while."

Didymus eagerly responded, "Of course, M'lady!" as Ludo swung his head up and down in a slow nod.

Sarah grinned at them. As she began to tell them about her day, they had no idea what kind of change was coming into their lives. The Underground had not finished with them yet.


	2. Chapter 2

As Jareth descended the stairs, he could hear the ring of swords coming from the courtyard below. He could not help the arrogant little smile crossing his lips. While he had not changed much in the past eighteen years, Declan and Brennan had grown into men he could truly be proud of.

He stood on the steps, watching as Brennan ducked to the right of Declan's lunge, dropping low to swing his sword at Declans's legs. Declan leapt nimbly over the swing, flipping over Brennan's head and landing neatly on the other side. Declan touched the tip of his sword between his brother's shoulder blades.

"And you are dead!"

Brennan spun around, laughing, brushing his dark hair from his shining forehead. "Touché, then, brother," he said, with a mocking bow, his face betraying his good humor.

Jareth felt himself growing sentimental watching them together. He straightened up and cleared his throat, stepping down into the courtyard to join them.

"Father!" Declan called, raising his sword to his sweating brow in an awkward salute.

Jareth was unable to stop the smile that spread across his face. "Declan, Brennan," he said with a curt nod. "I think it is time we begin to talk about what you want to do with your lives. I doubt you want to live here forever. Leading patrols through the Labyrinth can hardly be fulfilling for two men of your skills."

Declan's eyes widened hungrily, but Jareth noticed that Brennan bit his lip and drew back slightly. He arched an eyebrow. "Brennan?" he inquired, imperiously.

Brennan hesitated for a moment before answering. "Well," he began, making no eye contact with either his father or his brother, "I have been thinking lately… I might like to go explore the human world, for a bit."

Declan snorted, inelegantly. "Explore the human world? They do not even have magic, uncultured clods," he added haughtily.

Jareth leveled Brennan with a piercing gaze. "Your brother is correct. The human world can be a dangerous place for us…"

"I know the stories!" Brennan interrupted, locking furious eyes with his father. "You may hide it, but I know all about your human girl! I will not go and play games with them, I will not lose my head!"

Simultaneously irritated and proud of his defiance, Jareth merely thinned his lips down into a tight line. "Your mother…"

"Will agree to whatever you decide," Brennan interjected again.

Jareth thought for the space of a moment and then sighed. "Very well." He turned to the unusually still and silent Declan. "I gather you do not share his wishes?"

Declan stood straighter. "Of course not. I want nothing more than to conquer my own kingdom and follow in your footsteps."

Smiling in a predatory manner, Jareth put a hand on Declan's shoulder, pulling him back towards the steps. "Then come with me, there will be much to plan." He threw a cool look behind him at Brennan. "You may pass the news onto your mother yourself."

As they walked away from him, Brennan let his shoulders slump. He supposed he should not be surprised at his father's reluctance or his brother's anger. It was a long cherished secret he had told no one. While he always had been an excellent warrior and good with magic, he had never truly wanted a life as a ruler. He also knew Jareth would never be happy until he saw both of his sons set on their own thrones.

Brennan felt his only chance of escape was to go to a place outside of the Underground. There his father's influence would be far more remote. He hoped that while he was away Declan would help to ease some of Jareth's dynastic ambitions.

He dragged his feet a bit as he moved towards the castle to find his mother. He did not fear her anger like he did his father's, but he knew Eluned's disappointment would eat at him. She had certainly made no secret of her distain for humans. He wondered if it was because his father had loved one, once.

He sighed. "Might as well gather my courage and just get it over with," he said to no one in particular.

An inebriated goblin slumped in the doorway drunkenly raised his mug to him in a salute as he purposefully strolled through.


	3. Chapter 3

Brennan found Eluned lounging languidly in his parents' suite, a small goblin fanning her with an enormous feathered fan. With silver sparkles shimmering on her cheekbones and a slim navy blue dress than accentuated her translucent skin, Brennan felt nearly unworthy to be in her presence in his sweaty, dusty gambeson. "Brennan, my darling, come sit with me," she smiled, waving the goblin away.

While she was always lovely and typically gentle, at times his graceful mother could be just as fearsome as Jareth. It was difficult for him to imagine her as a mere housekeeper. He wondered if she was as imperious back then as she could be now. He could not imagine any servant like that lasting long in his father's employ, but then, he had quite the soft spot where Eluned was concerned.

Brennan perched gingerly on the end of her divan, eyes locked on his knit fingers. "Mother, I have some news for you."

Her eyebrows arched in surprise. "Oh? What news?"

He chewed his bottom lip a moment before answering, "I have decided that instead of going out immediately to claim my own throne, I want to go into the human world for a time."

Predictably, his mother's reaction was not what he would consider a positive one. She sat up rigidly, eyes narrowing at him as he kept his own fixed on his hands. "Brennan, you must be joking!"

"I'm not. I just want to see what is out there."

She rolled her eyes heavenward. "Fae and their fascination for the humans. I have never understood it."

He frowned at her. "It is not a fascination for humans, exactly. I just am not sure that ruling a kingdom is what I want to do with the rest of my life."

She snapped her fingers and he found himself seated on Jareth's throne in the throne room (a trick he was certain she had learned from his father). Eluned stood before him while goblins cavorted through the room as they typically did when they did not have any better employment, completely oblivious to the royal drama unfolding before them.

"See," Eluned announced, gesturing both hands as if presenting him, "you look so fine on a throne. You would be a magnificent king."

He sighed heavily, lips thinned and hands gripping the armrests until his knuckles turned white. "Mother," he ground out through clenched teeth, before nearly shouting, "enough with the theatrics!"

Eluned remained completely unruffled. "Making demands, very regal," she approved with a proud smile.

He bolted to his feet. "Mother!" he bellowed. The goblins around them froze in stunned silence, eyes darting about fearfully just to confirm that Jareth was not the source of the noise.

Though she still looked rather proud of him, Eluned huffed delicately and said, "Oh, very well." With a wave Brennan found himself back where they had begun their conversation, his mother observing him warily from her couch. "If your father has no significant objections, then I suppose I have no choice but to allow you to continue with this nonsense."

"Thank you..."

"With any luck, you will get it out of your system and return to us ready to uphold your legacy," she continued, as if he had said nothing.

It was quite amazing what one could accomplish with a little magic. Within days, Brennan had his own apartment and his own human belongings. Despite his excitement with his new adventure, he couldn't quite wipe away the image of his mother's disappointment, his father's disgust and his brother's anger. He knew that would haunt him throughout his days and nights, but he was determined to enjoy this time before he was forced into a future that held little appeal for him.

In a college town, he had little trouble blending in. Frat boys and goblins really were not so different, afterall.


	4. Chapter 4

It still seemed strange to him, having a job, working for money. He never thought of himself as pampered, but when Jareth made it clear that he had contributed all that he was willing to and Brennan was forced to seek employment, he had to admit that he had led a fairly easy life.

He had discovered that working in a coffee shop suited him surprisingly well… and if he slipped in a little subtle magic now and again, it smoothed things out nicely.

He saw her the first time while he was working: raven hair, dark liquid eyes and a smile that made his world glow. She gave her name for her order… Sarah.

Stopping for coffee in the morning was just a fact of life for Sarah. Yes, she could have made her own at home, but there was something decadent about having someone else make her coffee. Besides, they had an espresso machine and that, at least, was still very much outside of her small student budget… especially with additional mouths to feed.

The new barista was undoubtedly dreamy; dark hair a touch long and cheekbones that would make a model weep. He stuttered and stared the first time he helped her.

After her third visit, she worked up the courage to blurt, "Would you like to get a coffee with me sometime?" before immediately blushing a deep red. "I mean, when you're not working."

He seemed surprised for a moment, but then gave her a dazzling smile. "I would love to."

Coffee led to dinner. Sarah had never met anyone quite like Brennan and he seemed to find even the most mundane details of her life interesting.

As they were lingering over their dessert, Brennan confessed, " I would like to see you again."

"Outside of my morning coffee order, I assume," she mused, licking a dollop of whipped cream from her spoon with a smirk.

"Yes," he responded, cocking his head to the side.

Sarah smiled, surprised at how comfortable she felt with him. "Why don't I make dinner Friday night?" With Ludo and Sir Didymus in residence, she knew she was taking a chance, but found that she couldn't resist. Bringing Brennan further into her life just felt right.

His grin melted any doubts she might have had. "I would love that."

When Friday night came, Sarah felt harried and stressed out. While she had her homemade lasagna in the oven right on schedule, eight or so outfit changes and multiple makeup redos had set her back.

She ran her hands distractedly through her hair as she studied the living room again to make sure everything looked in order. "My lady, everything appears to be perfectly in place," Didymus soothed, patting the side of her leg where he stood next to her.

Ludo nodded awkwardly, adding, "Sawah pwetty."

Sarah gave them an agitated smile. "Thanks. I don't know what I'm so nervous about." A knock on the door turned her smile into a look of panic. "Hide!" she hissed.

She flung open the hall closet, pulling a startled Ludo by one hairy arm. "Hurry!" she whispered. She snatched Didymus up and set him on the shelf above where Ludo was sardined into the small space. "Not a peep, don't forget!" She shut the door and turned back to the front door, smoothing her dress and taking a deep breath to calm herself.

After a quick check in the decorative mirror by the door that her makeup still looked alright, Sarah opened the door with a sunny smile in place.

Brennan smiled back in return. "Wow," he breathed, "you look beautiful."

Her smile deepened further. "Thank you." From the kitchen a timer shrilled. "The food is ready!" Sarah gestured Brennan into the room. "Please make yourself at home, I'll just run and get the lasagna out of the oven."

She stepped into the kitchen as he slipped his jacket off. Quickly grabbing a pot holder she removed the lasagna and garlic bread from the oven and shut it off. Filling two glasses with iced tea, she stepped back into the living room just as Brennan reached for the knob on the hall closet, jacket in the other hand. "NO!" she shouted.

But it was too late. He was staring into the closet with an expression that Sarah could not read.


	5. Chapter 5

Brennan blinked a few times at the creatures squished into the tiny hall closet.

"I can explain!" Sarah blurted.

He looked over at her, surprised, but also amused. "I think we both have some explaining to do." He held the door open a bit wider. "Best come out of there, Ludo, Sir Didymus."

Ludo trundled out of the closet, reaching up to lower Didymus back to the floor.

Sarah slid bonelessly into the chair. Didymus looked from her to Brennan and back and clearing his throat announced, "We will wait in the bedroom, M'Lady." She nodded weakly.

As the bedroom door closed quietly, Brennan sat calmly on the couch looking at her, concerned. "How do you know who they are?" she asked, with lips that she could barely feel.

He shrugged, almost gracefully. "Well, the goblins talked, even if my father did not."

"Your father?" she half whispered, a chill working its way up her spine.

"I believe you have met him- Jareth, the Goblin King. I did not realize that you were the same Sarah I had grown up hearing stories of."

Sarah bit her lip, studying him. Suddenly, it seemed so obvious: the sharp elegant features, the smooth voice and his often formal way of speaking. "Oh no!" she moaned, dropping her head into her hands. "I have to move! You have to leave and I have to move!"

"No!" Brennan shouted, suddenly boyish again. He moved to kneel next to her, raising her face back to him. "I am not like my father."

"How can I trust anything you say?"

He shrugged. "Perhaps you cannot."

Sarah frowned at him. "Where were you when I was in the Underground? I never knew you existed."

"I did not exist. Not then." He noticed her confused look. "Time runs differently there. It has been more than 18 years since you were within the Goblin Kingdom, though it has apparently been fewer years in your world."

Her eyes wide, Sarah seemed lost for words.

Brennan ran his hands along her arms. "You are terrified. I am sorry." He jumped up quickly and moved into her small kitchen. A few moments later he returned with a steaming mug of hot chocolate that he pushed into her hands.

She looked at it blankly for a beat before taking a ginger sip. Closing her eyes in apparent pleasure, she seemed to relax and took a more lingering drink. "How does a goblin prince learn to make hot chocolate? Surely you had servants to take care of that for you."

Pleased that Sarah seemed calmer, Brennan resumed his seat in front of her. "Kitchen magic. My mother was a housekeeper before she became queen. She used to make it for us when we were small." He smiled softly at the memory.

Sarah could not imagine children growing up in Jareth's court, being cherished and doted upon by the goblin king that occasionally haunted her nightmares; who had killed one of her friends. Harder still to imagine the woman who fell in love with such a man. She shook her head to rid herself of the thought and returned her gaze to Brennan, who was watching her avidly.

"This is just so unbelievable," she finally said, setting her cup aside. "Why are you even here? Dallying with the humans, I mean."

"I had come of age and my father wanted my brother and I to go out and seek our own kingdoms to conquer. He sees it as a way to expand his own power. I realized I had very little taste for conquering. I asked for time to live here and explore more of the world outside of the Underground."

"I still can't wrap my head around this," Sarah muttered, again dropping her head into her hands. Almost immediately, it popped back up. "And you have a brother?"

One side of Brennan's mouth quirked up in a smile. Sarah found herself momentarily distracted. He really did have a gorgeous mouth. "A twin brother. Declan. He is far more like our father than I am."

Sarah sank back into her chair, thoughtful

Brennan watched her for a moment. "I promise, I mean neither you nor Sir Didymus and Ludo any harm."

She watched him without response, chewing on her lower lip. After a moment, the growl of a stomach tore through the silence. Both of them dissolved into a fit of laughter.

"Alright," Sarah finally relented. "Why don't I serve you the meal I promised? I'll ask the others to join us and we can talk more."


End file.
